


Her.

by talkaboutcarpediem



Series: fear of the unknown [2]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: F/F, My Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkaboutcarpediem/pseuds/talkaboutcarpediem
Summary: when you're asked to write a sonnet in class about a person or something, and you end up writing about your first girlfriend





	Her.

whenever i see her, the butterflies won't stop  
she looks so pretty today, like all the times before  
there my heart goes again, feeling like it's going to dorp  
everything about her i adore.

i didn't know that girl could feel this way  
whenever i'm with her i feel so alive  
i've felt like this since the first day  
just being around her makes me wanna strive

i love the passion she has for art  
i think about our past  
i can't help but miss her when we're apart  
how did we get here so fast?

i think about her day and night  
and wonder if anything else will ever feel as right.

**Author's Note:**

> when you're asked to write a sonnet in class about a person or something, and you end up writing about your first girlfriend


End file.
